Doctor Doom vs. Archer/Gilgamesh
Doctor Doom vs Gilgamesh is a What-If? episode of Death Battle featuring Doctor Doom from Marvel Comics & Gilgamesh/Archer from the Fate series. Description Marvel and Type-Moon's Two most dangerous Tyrannical Kings face off in. Can the self-proclaimed God Emperor take down the King of Heroes, of will the King of Babylon end the King of Latveria. Who will win and reign supreme and who will die, in this Clash of Kings? Doctor Doom Wiz: Doctor Doom. Master of science, sorcery, and King of his own country, Doom is undoubtedly one of the most dangerous Humans and villains in the Marvel Multiverse. Boomstick: Just look at him! He looks like death itself! But before he was King of Latveria, Victor Von Doom was...a gypsy. Wiz: His parents were the leaders of Zefiro Gypsy Clan of Latveria. His father Warner was a highly intelligent doctor while his mother Cynthia was a skilled sorceress and witch. Despite, him and his people being persecuted daily by the Baron of their small nation, Baron Vladimir, Victor still managed to lead a relatively happy childhood with his two loving parents. Boomstick: But that all changed when his mother accidentally sold her soul to the devil Mephisto, in order to attain magic powers to help destroy the Baron and stop his constant persecution on her people. Wiz: The plan, backfired when Cynthia discovered she could not control her new found Demonic Magical powers, ultimately resulting in her death. Boomstick: Things would only get even worst for the Von Doom family when Doom’s father was unable to heal the Latverian Baron's sick wife of cancer. Which forced both little Victor and his father to flee for their lives from the enraged Baron’s wrath. Wiz: But the cold winter's night was harsh on the two. In an act of desperation Warner tried to save his son by offering his warm shirt and coat to prevent him from freezing to death. This last act of sacrifice resulted in Warner death. Boomstick: Poor Victor, was determined to master both science and magic to honor his parents, and avenge them one day. And he did! Wiz: By secretly combining technology and sorcery, Victor made a name for himself with a number of miraculous inventions. He also used his inventions to also wage war on Baron Vladimir and help stop the persecution on his people. Boomstick: Word of Doom’s intellect soon reached the United States and he was eventually offered a scholarship to study at esteem Empire State University. There he would meet his future rival Reed Richards, who would later become Mr. Fantastic. Wiz: Despite, Richard’s trying to forge a friendship with Victor. Doom’s ego caused him to seek a rivalry between them instead. Using his charm and influence to convince the university to give him his own lab and provide him with his own equipment, Doom managed to eventually developed a machine designed to take him to and from Hell itself to rescue his mother. Boomstick: Buuuut this plan blew up in his face…Literally. (We cut to black and hear an explosion) Wiz: After the accident and getting expelled, despite his only injury being a single scar, Victor was horrified that his blessed beautiful and always perfect face had been "tainted". Victor ran away to the Himalayan mountains, and ended up joining a group of Tibetan monks. Boomstick: He eventually took over the order and put the monks to work building him an awesome suit of armor to enhance his power and hide his face. He was so eager to get the damn thing on, that he put on the metal mask before it cooled down, messing up his face even more. Wiz: This armor magically severed his physical connection to the world, shielding him from the nightmares and transforming him into a cold engine of logic, thus he took the name: Dr. Doom. Doom: Lowly citizens of this oppressive nation!*Doom walks down the ramp of his personal jet* Lower your eyes! And bow your heads to the absolute monarch of Latveria! Doctor Victor Von Doom!*Thunder strikes are heard and lightning Bolts are seen* Wiz: With his new armor, Dr. Doom soon conquered his home country, Latveria, claiming the throne for himself. Boomstick: And then he gave himself a Latverian doctorate once he was running the country, so that he can get over being an Expelled copout! The Jerk! Wiz: Let it go Boomstick. Just let it go. Boomstick: But it took me years to get my Damn Diploma!*shows a diploma* Sure it’s only poultry science, but it’s still a thing! (*Cues Theme of Doctor Doom - Marvel VS Capcom 3*) Wiz: Aaaanyway, Doom's armor was mostly made of titanium, but there's way more to it. After redesigning and improving it with other forms of stronger metal alloys, technological machinery and materials, it has become a superpowered magic warsuit capable of enabling Doom to fight even the most powerful of foes. Boomstick: With it, he's strong enough to lift buildings, survive blows from Thanos' Infinity Gauntlet, and one-shot the incredible Hulk. Plus, it has a force field, jet boosters, and energy blasters. Wiz: And also, a molecular expander, which can enlarge small objects he keeps with him, handy for turning tiny pebbles into giant boulders. And Sonic Sound sirens built into the gauntlets' wrists, capable of emitting high frequency sound vibrations to stun enemies, with its painful high pitched sound. Boomstick: The armor also has numerous methods of energy absorption and manipulation, giving him complete control over all sorts of machinery. And it even has pieces of the True Cross to protect against Dracula and other undead enemies. Seriously it might just be the most overpowered suit in comic history. Wiz: And thanks to its Quantum Energy Manipulation tech, the Armor not only increases his physical strength, but also his magical abilities, which includes teleportation, mind transference, demonic summons, mystical blasts, and numerous other spells he's learned over the centuries, yes, I said centuries, Doom time traveled to the earliest days of magic and learned all he could, before returning to the present by waiting. Boomstick: Doom’s high tech Magical suit is even capable of helping him steal the powers of other super powered heroes and cosmic beings. Wiz: Aside from his armor Doom has numerous kinds of technological weapons, gadgets, equipment and Machines, that he uses in battle. Boomstick: His Ray Gun is an energy revolver, capable of firing various kinds of Energy blasts, ranging from Freeze rays and Heat rays to zero point gravity tractor rays to levitate objects and trap enemies. It even can create a force field and energy shield for extra protection. Wiz: His royal sword is a strong European styled double-edged broadsword made from an Adamantium-Vibranium Alloy and infused with magic, capable of emitting a high powered tachyon field similar to that of Silver Samurai’s Katana, and can cut through almost anything. Boomstick: His Flying Throne is a specialized mechanical levitating Chair that Doom use to fly and teleport himself to various locations. Wiz: The Magnetic Grabbers are small magnetic cylinders that allow Doom to magnetically levitate any object via remote control, regardless of size or weight. Boomstick: Doom also possesses two different Infinity Gauntlets from two alternate realities. Wiz: But unfortunately they don't work the same way in his home reality, and are rendered, useless he is in one of those alternate realities. Boomstick: But like any tyrannical king Doom often enjoys fighting battles by bringing in his own personal army, of Robots! Wiz: Doom with his superior knowledge of science and technological, developed a large, diverse robot army built that has both solid defense and ranged firepower. A bulk of which are made up of the lazer gun wielding Sentinel-like Servo-Guards and the gargoyles-like flying Doom Knights with the strength, speed and agility of athletes armed with Force spears that can fire lethal Lazer rays. Boomstick: And Guardian Robots, that have expanding tentacle that can grab, wrap and sometimes constrict people to death, or Knock out targets with Knock-out gas or blast to death with Ionic Lazers. Wiz: Doom’s army is spearheaded by his Doombots, robotic replicas of Doom, which are not only programed to look like Doom but believe that they themselves are the real Doom, and to replace Doom whenever he cannot be present at a situation, or whenever he does not want to risk his own life. Boomstick: And get used to seeing those things, every time Doom has been "killed", it turns out it was just a Doombot. Tony Stark: This isn't Doom at all, it's some kind of Doombot! Mandarin: No wonder he didn't use the ring, it's a complete fake! Wiz: Aside from his Doombots, Doom also has his Swarmbots, tiny scarab-like robots designed to attack as a swamp to keep enemies busy. Though weak and easy to destroy, they can sometimes combine with each other to form bigger robots with increased powers and attributes. Boomstick: The Invincible Robots are large determined killer robots with only destroying as a programming. While the Doomsman Robots are powerful androids that have strength comparable to the incredible Hulk and the Thing, fire energy beams from their eyes and have access to the powers cosmic. Wiz: The Destroyer Armor Replica as its name implies is a replica of the enchanted Destroyer armor of the Asgardians. Doom managed to create it after experimenting on the Asgardians. Despite it being less powerful then the True Destroyer Armor and capable of destroyed by Thor. The Armor has enough power to go toe-to-toe with the Thunder God. Boomstick: But as awesome as his armor and equipment are Doom's still a badass without them. Wiz: Doom is an expert and master martial artist and swordsman and is vastly skilled in both armed and unarmed combat techniques; he can also achieve very powerful nerve strikes and fatal blows to an opponent. Boomstick: His combat skills are so great that one time he managed to kill a lion with his bare hands! Wiz: Under Doom's rule, his country, Latveria, prospered, his people loved their new dictator, though the rest of the world was of a different opinion. Boomstick: Probably because he keeps trying to conquer it all. Wiz: Well it is true, that Victor has done some unspeakable, horrible crimes like sacrificing the woman he loved Valeria to Hell, and had her skin turned into a Demonic leather armor he wore. But whether Doom is a bad guy is still a bit up for debate. As it is one of Doom's top priority was actually rescuing his mother from damnation. Boomstick: And he eventually pulled it off, with that off the list, Doom did what any magically powered, titan of science would do, he went time hopping to the future. Wiz: Doom explored thousands of possible future timelines, and what he saw convinced him he needed to take over the world. See, Doom truly believes he must conquer the world, as that is the only possible future freed from suffering and want. Boomstick: And he's...kinda right. Even the Panther goddess of Wakanda and Egypt Bast backed him up, and she looked into like, all the futures. Wiz: He has held his own against Spider-Man, Daredevil, The Fantastic 4, Doctor Strange and the Avengers. He has defeated and stolen the powers of the Silver Surfer and the Beyonder, and even once helped fight and defeat Thanos and Galactus. Boomstick: He has survived the being painfully dissected alive, resisted the telepathic/mind-control powers of the likes of Emma Frost and Purple Man and even survived being tortured in hell, all thanks to his sheer indomitable Will. Wiz: However, despite his overwhelming power, intellect, and intentions, Doom is extremely arrogant to a fault. Doom: Doom needs no one. Boomstick: It's ridiculous, every time Doom has had world domination within his grasp, he suddenly dropped the ball. Remember when, he stole the godly Power Cosmic from Silver Surfer, the Beyonder and even attained two Infinity Gauntlets from alternate dimensions. He still got tricked and defeated! All because he was arrogant! Wiz: Also Doctor Doom is a gentleman and is bound by his honor and pride. His belief that he must always keep his word has often landed him into trouble. Boomstick: No Shit! Wiz: But if Dr. Doom could just keep his ego in check, nobody could ever stand in his way. Doom: Imagine I now possess the power to end hunger, to abolish disease, to eliminate crime, to establish a perfectly content, perfectly ordered world, all under the benevolence of my Iron Will. Gilgamesh Under Development... Death Battle Under Development... Gallery doctor_doom_vs__gilgamesh_by_madnessabe-d88nlkx.jpg|Doctor Doom vs. Gilgamesh Alternative gilgamesh_vs_dr__doom_by_infinity_putotyra-d8zr1zp.jpg|Alternative pic File:Thrones.png|A Game of Thrones Doom vs. Gilgamesh.png|A Clash of Kings Backgrounder.jpg|Doctor Doom vs Gilgamesh alternative pic Who would you be rooting for? Doctor Doom Gilgamesh Who do you want to Win? Doctor Doom Gilgamesh Do you think this Battle should be made into a real Death Battle? Yes No Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Capcom vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:'Marvel vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:Disney vs. TYPE-MOON themed Death Battles Category:Marvel vs. TYPE-MOON themed Death Battles Category:Marvel vs. Fate/stay night themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Palantian